Bulls in the Bronx(REUPLOAD)
by I'm-Just-Lacri
Summary: Dib Membrain and Zim the Irken have been enemies for as long as they could remember. After Dib and Zim get into a nasty fight, Gaz intervenes. Not before Zim saves Dib and Gaz from the oncoming punishment, taking them to his top secret base. When Dib investigates, GIR reveals a secret that no-one expected, especially not him. (CONTAINS ZADR)
1. Chapter 1--The Fight

"I hate you." Dib Membrain spat in the direction of Zim, an alien from the planet Irk. "As do I, Dib." Zim hissed the last part of the sentence, circling Dib in a menacing way. A girl with brown hair and glasses watched from afar, in the bushes, preparing for an all out brawl between the enemies. Dib and Zim circled each other, looks of pure hatred. "I will dominate your planet, Dib-Stink and most of all, I will make sure no-one survives." Zim threatened, spitting right on Dib's face. Dib growled, his eyes narrowing and he punched Zim right between the eyes.

At that moment, some kid yelled "FIGHT!"

Zim and Dib extanged blows, hitting each other in various places. Dib hit Zim so hard that he flew face first into the chainlink of the fence that surrounded the playground. "Don't use your PAK, it's not worth it." Zim whispered to himself, refusing to use the spider legs inside of his PAK. Zim ran towards Dib, but he grabbed his alien fist and threw Zim onto the ground.

Dib then jumped onto Zim's chest and started punching him in the face as hard as he could. "I HATE YOU!" Dib screamed as he kept punching, as blue droplets of blood fell from Zim's mouth. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Dib repeated his previous speech, as hot tears errupted from his eyes. He really did not want his planet to be dominated by aliens, it was his worse fear. Dib hated Zim, he wanted him to die. That was the intent he had while smashing Zim's face with his own two fists. Dib imagined that Zim really did takeover his planet, and that Dib and all human were put in some kind of gas chamber, like the Holocaust. Dib hated the fact that no-one believed him about Zim, everyone bullying him, his father ignoring him and his sister treating him like dirt.

Dib became even more furious thinking about those things and he lifted up his left fist to deliver the final blow. Dib's pupils in his brown eyes shrinked as he punch Zim in the face with unholy strength as a roar of anger escaped his throat. Pushing people out of the way, Gaz appeared from the crowd. She ran towards the fighting couple and pulled her brother off of the now unconscious alien. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gaz yelled, holding her older brother by the collar. "Do you want to get kicked out of Skool?! What would Dad say if he were here?!" Dib growled and pushed his sister. "Why would he care?! He's too busy working on his inventions to even notice anything that goes on in his children's lives!" Dib yelled, moving his anger from Zim to his father. "Ok, what if mom was here, Dib? What would she say?" Gaz said, blowing a bang out of her eyes. Dib eyes widened at the sudden mention of his mother. "You know. . . not to bring her . . . up." Dib said, sniffing and whiping tears from his eyes. Gaz showed a small sign of sadness in her expression of remorse as well.

"HEY! What's going on over there?!" Yelled a voice, which was most likely a teacher. Dib and Gaz tensed at the sudden voice of an authority figure, as two black gloved hands grabbed Dib and Gaz's wrist.

"C'mon!" Zim yelled, running with the two siblings.

Dib pondered why Zim was still conscious while Gaz removed her hand from the alien and kept running.

 **A/N from I'm-Just-Lacri**

 **Hey to everbody to read this before I edited it, if you saw a bunch of stuff that wasn't supposed to be there, its because I make everything in Google Docs, copy it into the "Copy and Paste" option of Doc Manager, and this time something happened that shouldn't have happened.**

 **So it should be fixed, if its not, I wish for someone to leave me a review saying so.**

 **The ZaDr parts should come later, if something doesn't happen to me for me to slow down the updates.**

 **Reviews and likes are appreciated.**

 **Also, if the updates stop completely, they might be on my DeviantArt; along with the cover for "Bulls in the Bronx".**

 **Also, the story and title are loosely based on the Pierce the Veil song of the same name.**

 **My DeviantArt username is LacrimosaPony567, just in case the updates on Fanfiction stop.**

 **I will most like put the update of this fanfiction on DeviantArt first, so I would recommend going there first.**

 **By the way, if you read the story, I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2-- The Escape

**Chapter 2**

Zim ran as fast as his bruised legs could carry him, leading Dib and his sister Gaz along the long playground of their own Skool. His breath was shortening and eyes were blurry, but that didn't stop him from running. Gaz kept looking behind her, seeing that teachers and even the police were giving chase. "Son of a bitch. . ." Gaz cursed. Dib kept running, dispite hating Zim to his guts and disliking his sister. "We're gonna have to jump the fence!" Gaz yelled, warning Dib and Zim of the uncoming barrier between the skool and outside freedom of the forest. Zim couldn't keep running anymore, he could feel his conscious state shattering and was starting to black out. They finally reached the chainlink fence, and Dib jumped on it. He started climbing, but stopped just as he heard a thump on the ground. Zim had collapsed. "Just leave him! Keep climbing!" Gaz yelled,  
preparing to climb the fence and climb over, but Dib gave her a disapproving stare. "He saved us!" Dib said. "Yeah, so?" Gaz said. Dib stared down on the ground, he didn't want to save Zim either but he was his only chance to hide from the authorities, and much importantly, his father.

"Gaz, if you grab him, I'll buy you that game you want for your GameSlave." Dib said. Gaz growled, and looked at Zim. " **Fine**." She said, jumping off of the fence and grabbing the unconscious alien and throwing him over her shoulder. "You extraterrestrial piece of shit. . ." She mumbled, as she climbed over the fence as fast as she could.

Dib jumped across the air and landed onto the other side of the fence, preparing for Gaz to throw Zim over the fence. How did he know that she would? Sibling sense, I don't know. Gaz did, and the alien landed onto him. Dib pulled himself up, and slung Zim over his shoulder, just as Gaz landed on the ground. "Are you sure you can handle this, Gaz?" Dib called back to his sister as they kept running. "It's not as bad as that preacher trying to stab me when Dad forced us to go to church." Gaz said, chucking a bit before returning to her usual dark stare.

After running a few miles, they stopped to catch their breath. "I don't see the police or any teachers anywhere. I think we're in the clear." Gaz said, lurching behind a tree. "Where are we going to go to hide? We can't go home, Dad would kill us." Dib said. "Dad would kill me. He would probably spare you. I've done this kinda shit before." Gaz explained, pulling out a switchblade and her GameSlave. "What's the switchblade for?" Dib asked, backing away from his sister. "It's in case **that** asshole wakes up and attacks us." Gaz said, pointing at Zim.

Dib breathed out when he sat down, he had never gotten into a fight like that before. He flexed his fingers, he had never punched anyone with that much brute strength before. They were still sore. Zim regained consciousness a few mintues afterward, pulling himself up. "I think we should go to Zim's super secret base. **NOT THAT YOU SHOULD BE ALLOWED IN THERE BUT I'M MAKING AN EXCEPTION!"** Zim screeched, before coughing into his gloved hand. Dib smirked, Zim was molding back into his old self. "Can I play my GameSlave there?" Gaz asked, with a sarcastic tone. "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Zim said. "Cool." Gaz said, looming her face over the device. Zim started directing them to the house, which was only a few blocks away.

Gaz cleared her throat behind Dib before mumbling "Sorry about bring up mom, she's a sensitive subject."

Dib put his hands in his pockets, sighing.


	3. Chapter 3-- The Big Reveal

**Chapter 3**

Dib walked along a rock path that would eventually lead to Zim's house. Dib had remebered the note that their mother had left them before she had passed away from brain cancer.

 _My dearest children, Dib and Gaz, am I writing this letter to you for the last time._

 _Because I am passing away, from brain cancer. I would appreciate it if you told your father of my passing, not if he is working. I imagine that he would working on one of his inventions, instead of caring after you. I have a few words that I wish to write before am unable._

 _Dib, my sweet boy, I hope you keep believing in the paranormal. Because it is so unique, just like you. I will never forget your sweet smile and your unique hair. I hope that you will grow to be better than your father, I hope you and your wife look upon your children with joy everyday._

 _Gaz, my beautiful daughter,_

 _I hope you keep that fiery passon of yours and keep playing that GameSlave. I hope you find the right man, one that suits you the best. With much regret,_

 _Your mother._

Dib recalled him and Gaz reading that awful letter. That was the first time he ever saw Gaz cry, right in front of him. He also recalled telling his father, at first, the Professor seemed unfazed, but later; Dib saw his own father at his desk crying his eyes out. It proved that his father did care, just a little.

Dib kept walking towards the path. He could swear that Zim kept looking at him.

Finally, they reached the bushes that lead into Zim yard. Zim ordered the gnomes to obey and they did. Apparently "Obey" is the code word to shut them down.

Zim opened the door to see his robot parents. "Welcome home,son!" Said the broken machines. Zim pushed them out of the way and made his way into living room, along with Dib and Gaz. Gaz immediately sat onto the couch and began playing her GameSlave, not caring about anything.

"Computer!" Zim commanded. "Turn off the security mesures for the stinky Dib-Worm-Baby and his sister."

" **Ugh. Fine.** " moaned the computer.

"You can stay the night if you want, but I will be in the lair. You can watch the Angry Monkey show with GIR." Zim said, waving a dismissive hand and sinking into his lair.

GIR had already ran into the room, saying hello to "Mary" and "Grumpy Lady."

Dib had allowed GIR to sit on his lap and watch that monkey show. After a minute, Dib and Gaz became uncomfortable. "Uh, can we change the channel, GIR?" Dib asked.

GIR replied with a: "Oooooo. **NO**!"

Dib pulled a book out of his backpack and read through it instead of staring at that monkey.

 _What is he hiding? Why would_ _ **Zim**_ _let me and Gaz into his base? Why? Maybe . . ._ Dib thought through his head as he stared at GIR, happily sucking his way through a milkshake. Dib walked up to GIR and sat down next to him. "GIR? Do you know why Zim took us back to his base? I know he called you." Dib asked. GIR looked around then narrowed his eyes slyly. "I doooo know. But, it's a secret!" GIR said, giggling. Dib knew how to get information out of GIR. The tiny robot wasn't that hard to infiltrate and it trusted Dib. "Could you tell me what the secret is?" Dib asked, crouching down to the robot's level. "Yeah! The secret is- Master likes you!" GIR announced, jumping up and down. "As a friend?" Dib asked, confused. "Noooo. He wants to hug you and kiss you and marry you because you and him such good friends!" GIR explained, happy humming the Wedding March.

Dib was shocked. No, **terrified. ZIM- in love with HIM?** No. Dib wouldn't process that. He _couldn't_ process that. _This has to be a trick!_ Dib thought. _I won't let him play these mind games with me!_ He looked at GIR.

"GIR? Could you take me down to Zim's lair?" Dib asked. GIR happly obeyed, opening the hack that lead to the secret underground lair. Both it and Dib sinked down to its level.

 _ **I'm gonna finish this. Once and for all.**_ Dib thought as they descended.

 **A/N**

 **Well, Dib knows!**

 **And we finally have info of the Membrane's mother demise.**

 **GIR, I love him.**

 **I finally rewatched the first four Invader Zim episodes, so I have more character strength to make sure I don't break anyone's character.**

 **After this fanfiction, I'm planning to make a fanfiction of IZ that involves a bit of RaPr because that's another one of my favorite IV pairings.**

 **I'm also thinking of making a sequel to "Bulls in the Bronx" after I get finshed with it in the first place.**

 **It's 2:00, after I publish this, I'm going to bed lol.**


End file.
